Kai (1): El Encuentro
by Yahab
Summary: Un deseo... eso era todo lo que necesitaba, nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaría completamente al tocar aquella EFIGIE del Lobo pardo. Y por cierto... ¿Que se siente cuando te dan tu primer beso? . *Homenaje a Laura Gallego, Versión Libre de El Valle de los Lobos en la saga de Crónicas de la Torre. /Finalizado/
1. La Llamada

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

**(Homenaje a Laura Gallego)**

**(VERSIÓN LIBRE DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Epiritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

_**Primera parte: El encuentro**_

******OoOoO**

_Una bestia de ojos azules…_

_Ese bonito pelaje pardo y esas curiosas orejas puntiagudas._

**.**

**Capítulo 1: la llamada.**

**...**

Zelda era una chica común y corriente o por lo menos lo hubiera sido de no ser por un casi insignificante detalle.

-Las princesas deben comportarse con elegancia- clamo la voz de su tutora.

Si.. así era, hubiera sido una chica normal de no ser porque sus padres eran los reyes de un majestuoso reino llamado Hyrule.

Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse, vestirse correctamente, desayunar con pose y elegancia, hablar con personajes importantes, atender diversas tareas reales y por supuesto… **no divertirse.**

¿Diversión? ¿Quién la necesitaba? Después de todo ya tenía doce años, la edad apta en la que todas las descendientes de la realeza comenzaban sus estudios especiales para algún día tomar posesión del reino como legitimas herederas.

La chica suspiro… doce años, como si la edad alguna vez hubiera importado, aunque hubiera tenido ocho su vida seguiría siendo la misma.

Nunca en su vida había conocido otra cosa y por momentos eso la hacía soñar en querer conocer el mundo de afuera, ese lugar extenso y lejano al que el verdadero mundo llamaba Hyrule.

¿Qué tan lejano podía ser?, si se suponía que ella era su princesa. Tan lejano como el hecho de pensar que algún día tal vez… tal vez... saldría del castillo.

-Quisiera poder atravesar esas murallas- susurro de manera queda.

-¿Y entonces qué?- clamo la tutora.

-Quiero ver el mundo Impa, sé muy bien que existe algo más allá de esto... más allá de eso- volvió a susurrar clavando su mirada en las lejanas almenas que se apreciaban en la muralla.

-Por ahora no necesita ver ese mundo- dijo ella con parsimonia.

-¿Porque no?

-Así lo dicen las leyes reales, "_no sales del castillo hasta que no se esté listo"._

-¿Y cuándo se está listo?

-Cuando cumplas 18 años o cuando demuestres que eres autosuficiente.

-¿Y si lo demuestro, puedo salir afuera?

-Tal vez..

-¿Tal vez?

Y las palabras se quedaron en el aire.

…

Ese día por instinto se fue a la biblioteca, necesitaba de información el arma más poderosa del mundo. Cogió un libro de política y después de releerlo un par de veces fue al encuentro de su tutora.

-Impa. Lo libros siempre dicen la verdad.

-Si princesa.

-Aquí dice _"Los buenos gobernantes conocen cada palmo de su territorio, desde que nacen hasta que mueren" _y yo ya he vivido doce años y no conozco nada más allá de este castillo. Quiero salir y conocer el reino.

Entonces sonrió, de verdad que la princesa estaba más que lista.

-Si convences a tus padres te llevare a dar una vuelta.

Así fue como la princesa se liberó de sus ataduras. Al día siguiente Impa la llevo a recorrer el reino desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer y justo cuando el crepúsculo caía se encontraban en una de las últimas paradas importantes que la chica debería de conocer.

-Este lugar…- susurro la pequeña princesa- esa arquitectura y esas formas, ¿Es lo que se conoce como un cementerio?

-Sí, así es.

-Me da un poco de miedo, ¿Qué tiene de importante este lugar?

-Aquí es donde están nuestros ancestros, las personas que hacen que se sostenga nuestro presente.

La princesa miro con curiosidad, nunca antes había visto una tumba y mucho menos un motón de ellas juntas.

Un extraño individuo se acercó a Impa para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas, era el ministro del reino y se sorprendió de que la princesa estuviera afuera. De malos modos se puso a refunfuñar con la tutora mientras Zelda lo miraba intimidada y algo expectante.

-Cariño ve a dar una vuelta, dime si encuentras algo interesante- le sonrió Impa.

Lo único que había deseado en ese momento y durante casi doce años era alejar a la princesa de ese fastidioso hombre. Un malvado ministro pequeño, bajito y arrogante.

La chica asintió y se internó en el cementerio, las tumbas por principio eran casi todas iguales, Seguro que Impa esperaba que viera algo importante, quien sabe… quizás algo relacionado con la historia o ese tipo de cosas que los gobernantes necesitaban saber de vez en cuando.

Un viento cálido surco sobre su cabeza haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se despeinaran, rió un poco ante la sensación, de forma curiosa era tan placentera y protectora que siguió al viento como si éste la estuviera guiando, y después de andar un rato, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, llego a la parte más profunda del cementerio, ahí en donde las tumbas permanecían dispersas y las formas no eran uniformes como en un principio.

Un gran Manzano se erigía al fondo y bajo el árbol estaba una curiosa tumba. Se acercó con pasos cautelosos y miro sorprendida la magnífica arquitectura y la curiosa efigie que la adornaba.

-Un lobo…- susurro mientras se acercaba

Era grande y de color plateado, extrañamente conocido para ella aunque era la primera vez en su vida que lo había visto.

Una inscripción antigua y desgastada se veía sobre la plataforma de la tumba, intento leerla pero la piedra hacia mucho que se había desmoronado.

-Encontró algo lindo princesa- dijo una voz desde sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué hay un Lobo Impa?

-Porque es un héroe.

-¿Héroe?

-Su nombre era Link, y cuenta la leyenda que era capaz de convertirse en bestia.

La princesa volvió examinar la efigie, toco una de sus patas y el contacto le hizo sentir cierto escalofrió…

**[***]**

La libertad termino tan pronto como había comenzado, el malvado ministro hablo con el rey y este se preocupó de que su hija hubiera estado vagando por los cementerios.

Impa fue reprendida ligeramente a pesar de haber explicado que el lugar era muy importante para la historia de la realeza.

Zelda se sintió triste de nuevo, apenas si había empezado a conocer el mundo cuando nuevamente la habían encerrado en su jaula de oro.

-Lo siento- dijo su tutora mientras la acompañaba a su cuarto ya muy entrada la noche.

-No importa… un cementerio, el mercado, incluso un templo. Cualquier lugar fuera de estas murallas era la excusa perfecta para el primer ministro, para ir y cizañear con mi padre.

-Es cierto.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto?

-Porque es una bestia, pero no como la que viste en el cementerio, ésta es una bestia nacida del odio… cuídate princesa, cuídate siempre mucho.

Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejándola a solas en su cuarto.

Esa noche le costó retener el sueño, dio vueltas de un lado a otro y finalmente termino por desbaratar su cama, las sabanas se habían caído al piso y las almohadas quien sabe en donde había quedado.

Estando recostada miro a través de la ventana, una bonita luna llena se alzaba en el cielo y entonces pidió un deseo cerrando sus ojos.

Unas curiosas pisadas se escucharon por el cuarto haciendo que se sobresaltara y se sentara sobre la cama.

-"Ven a Visitarme"- sonó una curiosa voz como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no encontró nada.

-"Ven a jugar conmigo"- clamo la voz de forma juguetona.

Una sombra atravesó la estancia y de pronto salto a su cama posándosele justo frente a ella.

Sus bonitos ojos azules la miraban con alegría.

-"Ven a visitarme"- dijo nuevamente con mucho entusiasmo.

La princesa se quedó petrificada por unos instantes, el gran lobo gris pardo se había posado justo sobre ella y a esa distancia pudo ver perfectamente unas extrañas marcas dibujadas en su cabeza.

-L..Link?- pregunto curiosa y a la vez con muchos nervios.

El gran lobo era exactamente idéntico a la efigie que había visto sobre la tumba esa misma tarde.

Sus bonitos ojos azules le clavaron la mirada y después movió la cola con gusto. Ella acerco una de sus manos para acariciarlo, pero simplemente toco el aire y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba ahí y que si estaba no existía, por lo menos no como lo ella hacía.

Movió las orejas con tristeza hasta que quedaron completamente gachas y su enorme hocico se acarició junto al rostro de ella.

Era una sensación cálida y protectora justo como el viento de esa tarde, acaricio su cuerpo intangible y a pesar de todo sintió cierta suavidad.

Nuevamente movió la cola con alegría y bajó de la cama de un solo salto.

-"Ven… ven conmigo"- Le hablo nuevamente solo en su cabeza.

Ella lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, era una creatura enorme pero a pesar de todo no le tenía miedo.

De manera cautelosa salieron del castillo hasta llegar a los jardines.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto ella al ver que el lobo iba y venia correteando divertidamente, jalándola de su pijama para que ella lo siguiera a donde él quería.

Al llegar a la parte profunda de los jardines se toparon con la gran muralla. Ella suspiro con algo de tristeza parándose en seco frente a la enorme construcción.

El lobo la seguía jalando de manera ansiosa.

-Se acabó el camino- susurro ella con calma.

Pero el lobo salto detrás de los arbustos e irguió sus grandes orejas. -"Ven conmigo"- clamo con una sonrisa. Zelda se acercó a los arbustos que crecían junto a la muralla y desde ahí pudo ver como su peludo amigo se arrastraba debajo de ella.

-¡Un agujero!-clamo sorprendida, se acercó para ver mejor y el lobo la invito nuevamente desde el otro lado.

A pesar de que era de noche se aventuró fuera del castillo, los insectos nocturnos se escuchaban por todas partes y algunas creaturas de la noche se acercaron para asustarla. Pero el lobo pardo les gruño de manera fiera haciendo que ella se sintiera segura.

Después de andar un rato llegaron al cementerio, y junto a la gran tumba con la efigie el lobo se posó con una sonrisa.

-"Ven a visitarme"- le dijo nuevamente.

Ella se acercó a la tumba y el lobo le dio un besito en la boca, después de eso se rio de manera tonta, no sabía lo que había ocurrido pero se sentía feliz de sobremanera. Un lobo intangible dándole un beso, ¡qué idea más loca y tonta!

-Definitivamente he enloquecido- dijo de manera queda sintiendo que se mareaba, el piso se movió bajo sus pies y se aferró a la tumba para no caerse.

-"Seré muy feliz si vienes a verme"- escucho que le decía mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa, de un salto llego hasta la efigie y como si fuera magia se incorporó a ella.

Ahora solamente era una piedra, Zelda parpadeo un par de veces y después perdió el conocimiento.

…

Esa mañana cuando se despertó, estaba sobre su cama. Impa entro de manera animada dándole los buenos días.

-Fue un sueño…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza, de alguna forma en el fondo hubiera preferido que no lo fuera.

-¿Qué soñaste cielo?- le dijo Impa con cariño al tiempo que habría las cortinas de la ventana para dejar que el sol entrara.

-Algo extraño y curioso… ¿Qué se siente cuando te dan tú primer beso?

Impa la miro de forma sorprendida y después se rio de buena manera.

-Anoche Impa…- susurro mientras la tutora se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Anoche?- la ínsito para que siguiera.

-Vino Link a visitarme- clamo de manera contenta, tal vez había sido solo un sueño pero lo que decía era una verdad absoluta.

.

* * *

**Comentarios del Fic:**

En esta ocacion tomare el espacio de abajo para hacer algunos comentarios, después de la mega introducción que hice en el fic de ** Amor Silente **no me quedaban ganas de que otro se viera de la misma manera jajaja

Y bueno este fic va por partes más o menos calculo que van a ser cerca de cuatro cada una compuesta de **6** capítulos cortitos pero muy concretos creo que el más largo que he echo hasta ahora abarca cerca de 8 paginas.

.

.

y si ya se están preguntado ¿Porque el titulo es **KAI**? bueno pues tiene que ver con la misma naturaleza del fic:

**La primera parte de este ** que corresponde al "_ENCUENTRO_" es **una versión libre de el libro de "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS" **eso significa que contiene muchas de las ideas del libro pero al mismo tiempo posee una historia diferente.

Al inicio cuando se me ocurrió la idea no sabia ni como clasificarlo porque a decir verdad era extraño pensar en "una adaptación" ya que al final realmente no es eso y después cuando vi la película de **Como Entrenar a tu Dragon 2 **comprendí lo que realmente estaba haciendo, era exactamente como lo que había hecho _Dreamworks _una versión libre de la idea de un libro, **la misma idea una historia completamente diferente. ** xD

El nombre **KAI** en un principio hace referencia al personaje principal de El valle de los Lobos pero en realidad la razón por la que le puse **KAI** al fic tiene más que ver con _**el significado propio de la palabra**_, seguramente los que ya leyeron **Cronicas de la Torre** saben a que me refiero y bueno para los que no, lo siento pero el significado lo voy a poner hasta la cuarta parte de la historia jajaja (*Risita malvada*)

**A partir de la Segunda parte** me centro más en lo que seria el aspecto de mi propia historia original, con mis propios elementos e ideas, hay muchas cosas tristes pero más que nada divertidas, vamos a meter a Impa en más apuros jajaja. En esta primera parte no se nota pero el fic realmente esta basado en la linea cronológica que va desde Skyward Sword hasta el Twilight Princess creo que en Hyrule historia la llaman algo asi como la linea temporal de Link niño. Pero bueno cuando lleguemos a la segunda parte ya les explicare un poco más de eso.

Por el momento espero que disfruten de la historia.

.

Y bueno a los que hayan leído el libro lo único que les pido es que si llegaran a dejar un comentario no le pongan ningún **Spoiler ,**esto por respeto a los demás lectores.

**por cierto creo que el fanfiction ha estado borrando algunas partes si ven alguna cosa extraña me avisan y enseguida la corrijo :)**


	2. El Encuentro

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

_..._

_Un chico de ojos azules…_

_Ese bonito cabello dorado y esas curiosas orejas puntiagudas._

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro.**

**...**

Habían pasado tres días pero ella todavía no había olvidado. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana y pensaba que tal vez sería bueno ir y ver si de verdad existía el agujero junto a los matorrales.

-Impa quiero jugar en los jardines- dijo con un tono algo molesto mientras cerraba su libro de historia.

La tutora se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. La miro durante un rato y la princesa suspiro con cierto recelo.

-"La respuesta es no"… "Ya lo sabía"- clamo mentalmente con algo de tristeza mientras su mirada se perdía con nostalgia a través de la ventana.

-Termina temprano- clamo la tutora con cierta sonrisa.

Y después de eso Zelda termino más rápido que nunca sus tareas. Corrió hasta su cuarto y de ahí saco una bolsa en la que oculto unas cuantas galletas que se había cogido de la cocina.

"_Ven a verme", _las palabras del lobo estaban en su cabeza. Atravesó los jardines hasta llegar al fondo y cuando llego a los matorrales miro hacia sus espaldas. Los jardines estaban desiertos, puesto que era la parte más alta de la muralla no hacían falta por ahí los guardias.

-La parte más alta… pero la salida está justo por debajo- susurro con cierta sonrisa, se acercó un poco y después sintió algo de miedo.

¿Y si había sido solo un sueño…? y además no había otra forma de salir del castillo.

Suspiro de manera profunda y con el brazo aparto las hierbas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Quería verlo, quería ver el agujero pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que Link realmente no existía.

Después de un rato finalmente se atrevió a mirar al frente, el agujero estaba ahí. El corazón le latió de manera contenta y con destreza paso por debajo de la muralla para dirigirse al cementerio.

…

Por un momento se quedó perdida entre los laberintos hechos de mármol, las dos únicas veces que había estado ahí había sido por accidente y después porque el gran lobo la había guiado.

-Que torpeza…- refunfuño de manera triste, si seguía ahí perdida no lograría llegar a la tumba y además se darían cuenta de que se había escapado.

El viento cálido surco sobre sus cabellos y una vez más recordó como era que la primera vez había llegado. Siguió al viento con calma pero esta vez no cerró los ojos, quería memorizar el camino para no volver a perderse.

Al fondo del cementerio volvió a encontrar la gran tumba, la efigie de piedra se veía igual que siempre no parecía haber cambiado en nada, ni tampoco haber sido poseída por alguna clase de espíritu. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y después se sentó triste sobre la lápida.

-No esta- clamo sin disimular su tono de nostalgia…- de verdad había sido un sueño, y el agujero… una casualidad misteriosa.

-Hola- escucho que alguien la llamaba e interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Alzo la mirada a sus espaldas y lo vio sentado sobre la gran efigie del lobo. Sus bonitos ojos azules la miraban con alegría y de un gran salto bajó hasta el suelo para volver a saludarla.

Pero ella no dijo nada, tenía prohibido hablar con las personas fuera del castillo.

-Hola- volvió a decir con insistencia, mientras un suave viento se arremolinaba sobre sus rubios cabellos.

Ella solo bajó la mirada y él se sentó a su lado, haciendo que por primera vez sintiera curiosidad. Parecía tener su edad y vestía unas simples ropas de campesino.

-Soy Link- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos azules le dedicaban otra tierna mirada.

-¿Link?- susurro ella. Y después volvió a mirar la efigie del Lobo.- ¿Te llamas igual que el héroe?

-Si…más o menos- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió de manera divertida y después de un rato simplemente lo miro de reojo.

-Soy Zelda.- se presentó finalmente.

-El nombre más bonito del mundo- susurro su nuevo acompañante.

Por un momento las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las locas ideas.

-Dime Link, ¿has visto un lobo pardo?

-Sí, se encuentra aquí arriba- clamo señalando a la estatua.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La efigie se ve plateada pero en realidad él es un lobo pardo- corrigió sin quitar la vista de la arquitectura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Solamente lo sé…eso es todo. ¿Por qué buscas al lobo?

-No lo sé, él quiere que lo visite, quería que jugara con él- y después se cayó por un instante- ¿crees que estoy loca cierto?

-No, ¿Por qué creería eso?, ¿Es porque la gente no siempre puede verlo todo?

-Tal vez.

-Pero tú puedes verme- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella solo irguió una ceja y después se echó a reír de manera divertida.

-Juega conmigo, tal vez no tenga cuatro patas pero también puedo correr demasiado.

-Eres muy simpático Link, pero debo volver al castillo.

-¿Por qué?- susurro con cierta tristeza.

-Me he escapado sin permiso, me perdí en el cementerio y ahora ya es bastante tarde- clamo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¿Vendrás de nuevo a visitarme?- pregunto con nostalgia.

Ella no contesto, solo se levantó con parsimonia y camino unos cuantos metros.

Algo muy dentro de su ser la hizo detenerse y dar la vuelta. El chico de cabellos rubios la miraba desde la distancia y entonces volvió como si una misteriosa fuerza la jalara desde adentro.

-¿Por qué quieres que vuelva?

-Porque me gustas mucho. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Ami…gos- repitió ella con voz un poco entrecortada.

Se despidió nuevamente y a la lejanía escuchó como él susurraba "Volverás a mi lado", podía sentir su intensa mirada incluso desde lo lejos, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo y al llegar a la entrada en el muro se convenció completamente de que al siguiente día volvería.

**[***]**

Desde ese día la princesa terminaba temprano sus deberes para poder ir a ver a Link al cementerio. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo y de alguna forma mientras más pasaba el tiempo para ella el chico se volvió sumamente importante.

A pesar de todo cierta parte en su interior sentía un poco de culpa, de vez en cuando, una vez que volvía al castillo se encerraba en el salón de música y tocaba el piano nostálgicamente.

-¿Qué te pasa cielo?- le susurro la tutora un buen día después de muchos días.

-¿Es malo tener un amigo Impa?

-No. Tener un amigo es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Puedo tener uno?

-Solo una vez que hayas salido del castillo, tal vez falte mucho para que ese día llegue.

Entonces suspiro con nostalgia mientras sus dedos se perdían en las suaves teclas del piano.

…

Y esa mañana una manzana cayó de cielo. Ella miro hacia el gran árbol y descubrió a su amigo divirtiéndose entre las ramas.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- le dijo curiosamente mientras daba un salto para llegar a su lado.

Ella agacho un poco la mirada, le gustaba tanto estar a su lado pero sabía que rompía constantemente las reglas del reino.

-Te quedaras siempre conmigo ¿Cierto?- le pregunto de forma sorpresiva mientras sus bonitos ojos azules se perdían en los de ella.

-Si… siempre, te quiero y deseo que estemos siempre juntos- susurro de manera queda, sus ojos se habían clavado en los de él perdiéndose en ese azul cálido y reconfortante.

Se acercó un poco para abrazarlo, pero él dio un brinco como un chapulín sobre la hierba.

Ella se quedó perpleja pero después se rio al ver su sonrisa. Jugaron durante un rato y después de ese día la princesa no volvió a pensar en ello, si la amistad debía esperar las reglas también podían hacerlo, no iba a permitir que algo como eso le arrebatara a su buen amigo.

**[***]**

Mientras los años pasaban su unión se hizo más fuerte. Pero las tareas del reino habían aumentado constantemente y eso no le permitía estar con él tanto tiempo como quería. El agujero en la muralla también se había estado volviendo más pequeño, aunque en realidad era ella quien se había vuelto bastante alta.

El malvado ministro también le tenía los ojos puestos encima, criticaba constantemente a Impa por dejar que la princesa vagabundeara de manera demasiado libre en los jardines.

Durante varios días simplemente no pudo abandonar el castillo y se preguntaba fervientemente como estaría Link…solo, esperándola en el cementerio.

Una horrible nota sonó desde el piano haciendo que Impa volteara para ver a su discípula completamente decaída.

-Es la cosa más horrible que he escuchado- gruño de manera fingida.

-No tengo ánimos Impa. Quiero salir afuera- dijo sin ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué hay en los jardines que te interesa tanto?

-Aire fresco y el vasto cielo… ese amarillo que se mueve con la brisa y esos colores verdes que me hacen reír a cada rato.

-Suena hermoso y poético, ¿A caso parece una persona?

Por un momento se puso nerviosa, pero después solo suspiro a los rezagos de su cansancio.

-¿Qué te impide salir joven princesa?

-El horrible ministro me está vigilando, es tan incómodo tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- pregunto curiosa.

-Voy a salir de estos muros… voy a demostrarle a mi padre que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Así se habla princesa, y mientras piensas en un plan voy a decirte un secreto.

Se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído.

La princesa salto de gusto y después de eso corrió hasta su cuarto.

…

Durante esos días Link miro inquieto al horizonte, la noche caía y la mañana llegaba pero él no se marchaba.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron tristes al ver que llegaba el tercer día y ella no aparecía, aun así siguió esperando pacientemente. Y justo al medio día vio acercarse una sombra, a su rostro volvió la vida y de un solo salto bajo desde la gran efigie para recibirla.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla pero dadas las circunstancias se retuvo.

La princesa traía puesta una capucha negra pero incluso bajo la gruesa tela él la reconoció de inmediato.

-Me dejaste- clamo con cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento Link, últimamente tienden a dejarme encerrada en el castillo. ¿Estás enojado?- pregunto con un poco de miedo.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-No...nunca, perdóname solo bromeaba.

Y como nunca en muchos años ella sintió el deseo de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, de revolverle los cabellos juguetonamente…

Pero él se alejó como siempre, y ella creyó que era porque sus movimientos se habían vuelto un poco atrevidos, ¿así solían ser todos los chicos? Era difícil saberlo con certeza porque Link era el único con el que había convivido.

-Mira Zel- clamo con alegría- corte para ti una manzana.

Y dejo caer la fruta sobre sus manos. Ella la recibió con alegría pero también la miro con un poco de recelo.

-No creo que al joven héroe le guste que nos tomemos la fruta de su árbol- dijo mirando hacia el lobo.

-Él está gustoso de compartirla contigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Solo lo sé…. Eso es todo.

Era tan misterioso como siempre. La invito a dar un paseo y por primera vez se aventuraron muy lejos hasta las praderas de Hyrule. Un lugar maravilloso, vasto y extenso, tan grande que Zelda se quedó perdida ante la inmensidad de aquellas tierras.

-Oye Zel…

-Dime.

-Conoce el reino. No importa lo que la ley dicte… ese es tu deseo ¿Cierto?

-Lo es. ¿Pero como lo haré sin que se den cuenta?

-Ya tienes la respuesta, solo necesitas utilizar tu capucha…

.

.

**Continuara...**


	3. El Mundo Externo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**..**

**Capítulo 3: El mundo externo.**

**...**

Las locas palabras de Link se le habían metido en la cabeza. Dio vueltas y vueltas por un par de días y después sus bonitos ojos azules le tendieron la mano.

-Vamos yo sé que quieres.

-Si quiero. Pero no debo. Y si me descubren estaremos en problemas, nadie sabe que eres mi amigo Link y si se llega a saber eso, no podremos volver a vernos.

-Eso no va a pasar- clamo con voz traviesa- yo sé que quiereeeees, ¡Anda Zelda vamos!

Nuevamente dio un par de vueltas como gato enjaulado, su capucha negra ondeaba con sus movimientos como si también sintiera a su espíritu impaciente.

Suspiro de manera honda y después negó con la cabeza.

-No.

Él la miro decepcionado.

-Tengo miedo Link, de verdad no quiero perderte, eres lo único bueno y real en mi vida, si nos separan mi corazón morirá de pena.

Nuevamente quiso abrazarlo pero se retuvo al ver que la cercanía lo crispaba.

**[***]**

El tiempo pasó y ella se olvidó del asunto, de vez en cuando terminaba con él en la pradera de Hyrule. Aunque de un momento a otro él se había vuelto muy insistente.

-Vamos al mercado- clamo con voz juguetona.

Ella le negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a la ciudadela.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y si nos escapamos con los Zoras?

Entonces soltó una carcajada.

-Link deja de convertirte en una mala influencia.

-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el tiempo?

Miro al cielo y rodó los ojos de lado a lado.

-Ya casi es tiempo.- susurro con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Faltan dos años Zel!, ¿no quieres demostrar que eres más que una simple princesa?

-Sí, sí quiero, sabes que trabajo mucho todos los días.

-¿Entonces?

-Pediré una audiencia con mi padre.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y después le dedico una tierna sonrisa- después de todo ya va siendo hora.

-Así se habla.

**…**

Suspiro frente a la gran puerta y después de escuchar el "pase" entro con porte digno y camino con postura por el salón real.

Al fondo se erigían los tronos y sobre ellos estaban sentados el rey y la reina.

El rey le indico que se acercara y que le hablara de "ese asunto importante", la joven princesa había estado insistiendo durante días, así que el rey no tuvo más remedio que dejarla.

El ministro malvado y bajito también entro en la estancia, la princesa había pedido una audiencia y él consideraba que eso era una insolencia de su parte.

Zelda aspiro aire profundamente, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba porque no era correcto pedir ese tipo de cosas antes de los dieciocho años, pero necesitaba de esto por su bien y también el de su amigo que la había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

-Quiero salir y ver el reino- clamo sin rodeos.

Cerca de la puerta Impa alzo la cabeza y la miro con cierta sonrisa.

El ministro bajito, refunfuño de mala manera, pero el rey le hizo una señal con la mano para dejar que la princesa hablara.

-Quiero salir y quiero que sea siempre, ya no quiero estar todos los días tras estas murallas.

-¡Que insolencia!- gruño finalmente el hombrecillo.

El rey y la reina se miraron furtivamente.

-No estas lista Zelda- dijo finalmente su padre.- si lo deseas puedo concederte nuevamente un paseo. Aunque esta vez seria Makivelo quien te acompañe.

El rostro de la princesa se crispo de mala manera.

-No. No quiero- negó fervientemente- un paseo ¿Y después?... otros dos años en el exilio del mundo externo, no puedes darme la mitad del postre sin esperar a que me quede con más ganas.

-Entonces, simplemente no sales- clamo el hombrecillo.

-Pero esta es una audiencia- dijo ella sin perder la calma- Padre, quiero que me pruebes.

El rey miro al ministro Makivelo y el hombrecillo irguió una sonrisa. Impa puso mala cara y a Zelda le dio un escalofrió.

Acababa de arrepentirse de pedir que la probaran.

**…**

Suspiro de manera amarga.

-No es tu culpa que hayas reprobado, ¿¡que se cree!?, ¡horrible vejete!- gruño Impa de mala manera.

-Falle… y también quede en ridículo, ahora mi padre de seguro cree que soy una inútil.- suspiro con tristeza.

-No digas eso cielo. Eran preguntas extremadamente difíciles, ¿no entiendo porque el rey permite que te trate de esa manera?

Nuevamente suspiro y pasó con tristeza los dedos por las teclas del piano.

-No te sientas mal, estuviste asombrosa, cualquier otra persona no hubiera durado más de veinte minutos con la prueba.

-Si wow- clamo con desgana – seguro fui la primera que duró veintiuno. Estoy harta Impa.- refunfuño sacándose la pereza.

Cerro con fuerza la tapa del piano y salió sin el menor cuidado, de un momento a otro no le importó salir sin la capucha, estaba triste y resentida, pensaba en Link y sentía que le había fallado.

Durante los últimos años siempre había salido a la misma hora, era el secreto que le había dicho su tutora, "_Si sales exactamente a las dos el ministro no te vera, siempre se encierra a esa hora en su cuarto sin falta_".

Todavía era la una de la tarde pero sentía que el aire le faltaba y además tenía tantas ganas de verlo, quería estar con Link y era probable que sin importar cuanto saltara esta vez, terminaría por atraparlo y abrazarlo de manera ferviente.

Habían pasado tantos años y su cuerpo había llegado al límite de ya no querer contenerse.

Cruzo los pasillos con cierto descuido y dos pequeños y maliciosos ojos captaron sus movimientos, siguiéndola… espiándola, hasta que llego a los jardines.

Se acercó a los arbustos que descansaban junto a la muralla y al correrlos un poco se dio un susto que la hizo caer con el trasero al suelo.

-¡Link que haces!- profirió sorprendida.

El joven estaba parado frente al agujero y rió de manera traviesa al ver como su amiga se caía.

-¡Estás loco!, van a verte- le dijo de manera preocupada- ¿Qué rayos haces en el castillo?

-Viene a verte… estaba preocupado- le dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Zelda se levantó de un solo salto y le indico que la siguiera.

-Estas enojada.. ¿Zel?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Escucha Link… no puedo estar contigo, está prohibido por las leyes del reino. Y si alguien te ve las cosas van a ponerse feas.

-Te prometo que no me vera nadie- clamo con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiro desde lo más hondo, esa bonita sonrisa… definitivamente no podía sentir enfado.

De manera cautelosa lo guío hasta lo más profundo de los jardines del castillo, más allá del agujero en la muralla y más allá del pasto cuidado y hermoso. Una parte profunda del castillo en donde crecían algunos árboles.

-Por aquí nunca viene nadie- dijo suspirando un poco aliviada.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu audiencia?- pregunto entusiasmado, pero después sus ojos se volvieron tristes al encontrarse con los de ella.

-Mal Link… perdóname, falle de manera vergonzosa. No importa cuánto ni que tan duro haya estudiado estos años, al final fui yo la que termino perdiendo.

-No estés triste- le dijo de manera tierna,- y no te disculpes, sé lo mucho que te has esforzado… sabes una cosa, estoy muy orgulloso.

Por primera vez en mucho rato levanto la mirada, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y más que nunca quiso abrazarlo por la alegría.

-Hay Link yo…- estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando…

-¡Con quien habla princesa!- la voz sonó algo ronca y enfadada.

La sangre se le puso helada y se viro a sus espaldas para encontrarse con la horrible cara del ministro.

-¿Con quién platica princesa?

Por unos instantes sintió que se desmayaba, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Link pero él ya había desaparecido.

El ministro escudriño por todas partes, entre los robles, en la maleza, ¡en todas partes!. Pero no logro encontrar nada. Bufo de manera sonora y la miro con cierto recelo.

-Solo recitaba… a solas.- dijo Zelda de la forma más calmada que había podido, sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia las copas de los árboles… allá arriba en las ramas en las que se balanceaba su amigo.

El ministro miro hacia arriba y ella cerró los ojos por inercia. Siguió escudriñando pero no encontró nada.

-Mejor no se haga la loca- le dijo con cierto deprecio y un escalofrió recorrió completamente su espalda- no ve que ya le causa suficientes problemas a sus padres.

La princesa no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parada y suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio marcharse.

Link salto desde la copa de los árboles con mucha parsimonia.

-Está… completamente ciego- soltó de manera ahogada con un suspiro.- ¿Cómo es que no pudo verte?

-¡Viejo despreciable!- gruño Link con mucho enojo- ¿¡Por qué te habla de esa manera!?, tenía tantas ganas de bajar y patearlo.

-¡No!- le dijo sintiendo que se le iba el aire.- Por favor no hagas locuras- le pidió de forma suplicante.

Pero Link seguía muy molesto.

Zelda le hablo durante un rato con ternura y después de que se le bajo el enojo ambos se sentaron el fondo del bosquecito.

Durante un buen rato ella se quedó con la mirada gacha mirando al suelo como si tuviera algo de interesante. Él por su parte tomó una hoja caída y se la puso en la cabeza.

Zelda lo miro sin gracia pero él solo sonreía.

-Vamos pequeño mapache, ve y busca tu magia, te llevare a dar un paseo.

Nuevamente lo miro confundida llevo una mano hasta su cabeza y tomó la hoja que él había depositado. Le dio un par de vueltas de forma curiosa y después de un rato asintió con la mirada.

**[***]**

Con mucha destreza saco la capucha que guardaba en su habitación y después cuando se reunió con Link juntos salieron por el agujero.

Bajo la protección de la capucha ella y Link atravesaron la ciudadela hasta llegar a los barrios populares y a los mercados del reino.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara.**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios de capitulo:**

jajaja otro Like para quien entendió el chiste del mapache xD.

¡Vamos Link! si que eres una mala influencia. xD


	4. La libertad no es algo que existe

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: La libertad no es algo que existe verdaderamente.**

**...**

Las reglas del mundo externo eran tan complicadas como las del mundo interno, al inicio había sentido nervios, pero con el simple hecho de mirar a Link a su lado, todos esos pequeños miedos desaparecían.

-Recuerda Zel- le decía, con una voz melodiosa y carismática.

Y la princesa lo miraba de manera tierna, había tenido miles de maestros es su vida pero ninguno que le gustara tanto.

Mientras paseaban por el mercado Link le mostraba como debía comportarse en ese mundo lleno de gente común y corriente que pocas veces (o ninguna) habían tenido contacto directo con la realeza.

La primera regla era nunca quitarse la capucha y la princesa siempre tenía eso muy en mente.

-Zel, solo podemos hablar cuando estamos solos.

Ella parecía confundida, aun así, a todo lo que decía Link ella asentía con gusto, finalmente estaba libre, pero la libertad como cualquier otra cosa tenía un costo, uno que ella todavía no conocía pero que presentía que de seguro sería muy caro.

**[***]**

Durante cerca de medio año la joven princesa aprendió a obtener dinero sin que sus padres sospecharan para que lo necesitaba, era una princesa y no solía necesitar de tal objeto para poder obtener lo que quería, o por lo menos así lo era en el castillo, allá en el mundo externo las cosas cambiaban bastante, no era como si le interesara tener cosas para ella pero siempre era tan feliz comprándole cosas a su amigo.

Un día mientras paseaban decidió invitarle un buen desayuno. Link negó con la cabeza pero ella era terca y al final él se vio obligado a seguirla.

**…**

El lugar en el fondo de la ciudadela se llamaba "ojos de gato"* y tenía un curioso minino negro dibujado en sus carteles. A Zelda le había parecido tierno y de alguna forma tenia curiosidad por probar la comida.

Se sentaron en las mesas del fondo en donde la camarera delgada y albina les atendió con gusto llevando consigo solo un vaso de agua. Desde el inicio Zelda no entendió porque solo había llevado uno. Miro a Link de manera curiosa pero él solo le dedico una bonita sonrisa como diciéndole "todo está en el orden correcto".

Pidió dos órdenes de comida y la camarera la miro de forma extraña.

-¿Espera a alguien Señorita?

La pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, Zelda la miro con un poco de recelo pero antes de que dijera algo escucho que Link le susurraba.

-Dile que lo esperas... qué esperas a alguien.

Obedeció sin replicar nada y la camarera se volvió para hacer su trabajo.

-¿Porque me pediste eso?, eres muy amable Link pero no dejes que te dejen de lado, ni que te pasen por encima.

-No es su culpa Zel… las personas tienden a no verme.

-¡Pero tendría que estar ciega!- gruño un poco.

-déjalo ya, no necesito que los demás me noten, solamente contigo me basta para toda la vida.

Sus palabras habían sido tan dulces que se le olvido todo.

**[***]**

Durante algún tiempo le insistió para que la llevara su casa, pero Link negó con la cabeza.

-Ese Lugar no es bueno- decía.

-Pero ya hemos salido fuera, esta es una buena oportunidad para que muestres donde vives, además tú ya sabes en donde está el castillo, siempre que quieras sabes en donde encontrarme, en cambio yo no sé en dónde vives y si algún día pasa algo quiero saber hacia dónde correr.

-No necesitas saberlo, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

De alguna forma el misterio que acompañaba a Link crecía y crecía, por primera vez en muchos años la princesa se preguntó ¿de dónde venía su amigo? y ¿Por qué siempre había estado en el cementerio?

Sus paseos por el mercado y la ciudadela le revelaron algo interesante, de alguna forma nadie parecía notar a Link entre las multitudes y siempre que pedía dos cosas de algo la gente la miraba de forma muy extraña.

-Link, ¿Eres invisible?

La pregunta hizo que él se riera de forma tonta y tierna.

-Si… más o menos. La gente solo ve las cosas que les interesan, podrían tener un elefante enfrente y ni siquiera notarlo.

-Pero no me gusta que te ignoren, además es una falta de respeto.

-No todos tienen unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos Zelda, además no me interesa que nadie más que tú me vea.

Nuevamente suspiro con cierta desgana, intento tomarle la mano pero como siempre Link salto como chapulín herido.

-Algún día pequeño saltamontes, algún día…- repetía con una gran sonrisa que a veces a él le causaba escalofríos.

**[***]**

Ese día Impa paseaba por el mercado, la nana de la princesa se preguntaba constantemente como era que su pupila se perdía constantemente durante horas y horas sin que a veces nadie pudiera encontrarla en todo el castillo, después así de la nada aparecía muy campante y cuando le preguntaban sobre su paradero ella se hacia la inocente diciendo que había estado en los jardines del castillo. Los guardias aseguraban que la princesa nunca había salido y que si no la encontraban a veces era por la incompetencia de los sirvientes.

Dado que los extraños hechos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes la preocupación de Impa crecía y crecía a tal grado que ese día había decido visitar a un viejo amigo.

Cuando entro en la carpa el adivino la saludo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, eso era lo único se podía apreciar de aquel individuo, dado que durante toda su vida había vestido con una extraña y exótica capucha morada.

Impa se sentó frente a él en su mesa y de ese modo pudo observar un poco de sus relucientes ojos violáceos.

-¿Qué te preocupa buena Sheikah?

-Mi pupila desaparece demasiado. Sé que no está en el castillo.

-¿Quieres saber su paradero?

-En efecto.

El adivino saco un óculo de tamaño mediano y después de repetir unos cuantos encantamientos el objeto brillo de una forma intensa.

Su sonrisa se volvió muy graciosa y después miro casi con burla a la Shiekah.

-Está… está, está justo a tus espaldas.

-¿Escondida?- pregunto creyendo que aquello era una clase de metáfora.

-No, no, literalmente, mira fuera de esta carpa.

Alzo una ceja de forma curiosa y después corrió levente la cortina que formaba aquella carpa, la princesa o más bien dicho la capucha que correspondía la princesa caminaba alegremente por las calles, parecía contenta y despreocupada conversando de forma muy alegre aunque con tanta multitud era difícil saber exactamente a quien le estaba hablando.

**[***]**

Durante cerca de una semana el ministro no le quieto la vista de encima, siempre que se acercaba el solsticio de invierno parecía ponerse malhumorado y nervioso.

Un día mientras paseaba por los pasillos con Impa la mujer noto que la princesa miraba insistentemente a los jardines.

-Eres un pobre pajarito enjaulado.

-Es triste cuando te encierran, pero más triste es cuando te recortan las alas, si pudiera estar en el cielo siempre, mi sonrisa nunca cambiaria.

-Ya casi princesa… ya casi. Cuando sea mayor de edad podrá recorrer el mundo entero.

-No necesito el mundo, solo necesito una persona.- susurro sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Impa la miro detenidamente, la mirada de la princesa últimamente parecía muy vidriosa como si dentro de su propia alma luchara de manera constante para no llorar a diario.

Ella suspiraba constantemente repitiendo mentalmente su nombre, "Link", de un momento a otro cada vez que se quedaba atrapada no podía evitar pensar en que él estaba ahí, afuera del castillo, esperándola… solo, completamente solo, con ese sentimiento triste que ella también sentía cada vez que no estaba a su lado.

La tutora carraspeo un par de veces.

-¿No cree que Makivelo actúa extraño?

-Él es extraño de naturaleza Impa.

-Si- profirió de manera graciosa.

-Hablare con él de inmediato, no me gusta que le tenga el ojo puesto todo el tiempo.

-Gracias.

**…**

En cuanto la tutora se marchó la joven princesa salió corriendo, una curiosa sombra la seguía nuevamente pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de una sombra malvada.

Cruzo discretamente los jardines y cuando llego a los arbustos irguió una gran sonrisa al momento que los apartaba.

-¿Cómo se llama princesa?- pregunto una voz burlona

La sangre se le puso completamente helada, se viro lentamente y descubrió a su tutora haciéndole un curioso gesto.

-¡Impa!

-No ponga esa cara princesa, solo quiero saber cómo se llama esa persona.

Cierto miedo la invadió de pronto y sin poder controlar su cuerpo se quedó completamente congelada.

La habían descubierto por ser descuidada y confianzuda, su peor pesadilla estaba por cumplirse o por lo menos eso creía.

-¿Es un chico?- volvió a preguntar Impa con una gran sonrisa.

Zelda la miro de reojo.

-No tengas miedo cielo, es solo que estoy preocupada, ¿Cuántos años lleva ese agujero en este muro?

-C..Creo que más de los que he vivido.

-¿Y se sale por ahí todas las tardes?

Zelda enrojeció de la vergüenza, aunque más que vergüenza seguía teniendo mucho miedo.

-Impa yo…

-¿Lo quiere?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si lo quiere?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alzo la mirada, algo en aquellos ojos carmesí le dio la confianza suficiente para hablarle de forma abierta.

-Si… si lo quiero… más que eso, lo adoro.

-¿Princesa no me diga que se ha enamorado de un plebeyo?, sabe bien que esa clase de amores son imposibles.

-Lo sé.- Dijo con suma tristeza. – no sé si es amor… pero es mi mejor amigo. Y también la luz que guía toda mi vida. No quería desobedecerte es solo que...

-Salga…

-Eh?

-Salga y encuéntrese con ese alguien que es único. Sal princesa y ve con esa persona, seguro que también te está esperando, seguro que también está triste porque no te ha visto en días.

-Impa…?

-¿A caso cree que me gusta verla siempre triste mirando al horizonte?, ande ¡Corra o hará que me arrepienta!

La miro con los ojos como platos y después le dedico una gran sonrisa a la que le siguió un abrazo enorme.

Se despidió con premura y salió por el agujero. Impa la miro marcharse y también le susurro "Tenga mucho cuidado", por los pasillos lejanos vio caminar al malvado ministro, con ojos de zorro cazador buscando a su presa.

-Cuídate princesa que la libertad nunca es verdadera…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara:**

**.**

**N.A.:*** El nombre "Ojos de Gato" originalmente pertenece a la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, lo que pasa es que a mi me fascina como suena.

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Jeje hace mucho que no leía esta parte, ahora que lo pienso siempre termino por hacer cosas extrañas y curiosas y los OC´s secundarios siempre terminan por saltarse a los principales xD, jaja aunque por el momento todavía no se nota hasta que lleguemos a la segunda parte.

Nuestro curioso adivino es la mezcla de dos personajes medio excéntricos, el primero es el propio adivino que sale en **A Link to the Past **y el segundo es **Mugetsu (xD) **un Oc que había creado para mi otro fic el de "Los caballeros de Hyrule", lo cual es bastante raro porque Mugetsu es la mezcla de otras cosas bastante raras jajaja, aunque bueno solo se parecen en el aspecto, no se porque me gustan tanto los personajes de ojos Violáceos xD.


	5. Una persona única Una persona misterios

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**_Incluso si es una sola persona, _**

**_sal y encuentra a alguien único*_**

**..**

**Capítulo 5: Una persona única. Una persona misteriosa.**

**...**

-Link…

-¿Si?

-Acabo de meter la pata.

-¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto bromeando

-Todas… pero creo que cayeron en un hoyo bueno.

-¿Qué hoyo es bueno?

-Impa.

-Tu tutora. ¿Qué hiciste Zel?

-Me salí descuidadamente.

-¡Te ha descubierto!

-Si- susurró, pero también dibujo una gran sonrisa- ¿y sabes que le dije?

-No.- La voz de Link temblaba y cierto sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

-Le dije… que te adoro.

-Eh?

-Que te adoro. Y ella dijo, que eras una persona única. Y después… me corrió del castillo- soltó, antes de reírse de buena manera.

-¿Te dejo Libre!?

-Más o menos, me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero mientras esté contigo yo sé que no me va a pasar nada.

El pobre Link suspiro de buena manera, se le había ido el aire del susto, aunque ahora al ver la sonrisa de la princesa el miedo había desaparecido.

-No me dejes Zelda. También te adoro.- clamo él un poco avergonzado

Las mejillas de ella también se tiñeron un poco de rojo. Link le dedico una bonita sonrisa y después juntos partieron hacia la pradera de Hyrule.

**[***]**

Ese día Impa se convenció de que algo extraño pasaba con la princesa, asomo la cabeza de la carpa del adivino y la vio platicando "Literalmente" con la nada.

Suspiro de manera nerviosa y después le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo.

-Quieres saber de esa persona.

-Sí. Porqué mi obligación es cuidar a la princesa. ¿Es feliz?

-Sí, mucho- contesto viendo a través del óculo.

-¿Pero va a lastimarla?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Cómo y por qué?

-¿Cómo?... el amor siempre duele. ¿Por qué?, … precisamente porque la ama.

Sus violáceos ojos escudriñaron en las profundidades del cristal mágico.

-No pongas esa cara querida Sheikah, está en la naturaleza del muchacho… podrá pelear contra el destino pero no evitara que la princesa sufra, no ahora que ya la ha alcanzado.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con su naturaleza?

-Esa persona está atrapada en la línea, no pertenece a este mundo ni tampoco al otro… él es…- calló.

-¿Qué es?

-No debo decirlo… no debo nombrarlo… no debo interferir con el futuro.

-No dejare que la princesa sufra.- clamo de manera firme levantándose de la mesa

-Ya es tarde… sus sentimientos ya la han alcanzado.

**[***]**

-Link, ¿sabes que pienso últimamente?

-No, no sé qué pasa por tu loca cabeza- clamo de forma risueña.

-Eres demasiado misterioso. El otro día Impa me pregunto algunas cosas… no pude responderle nada. Link, no sé nada de ti ni de tu vida, hemos estado años juntos, ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?

-Porque no es necesario. Lo único que debes saber es lo mucho que te quiero.

-No es suficiente.

-¿No lo es?- pregunto de forma melancólica agachando la mirada.

Se levantó de forma triste y se subió al lobo de piedra. Por alguna extraña razón ese día le había dado por llevar a Zelda al cementerio, el lugar en que se habían conocido y también en el que se habían estado encontrando durante años y años.

-Pero mis sentimientos son lo único que tengo- susurro de manera queda.

-¿Lo único?

-Lo único- dijo tratando de no soltar una lágrima.

-Perdóname Link, no quería que te sintieras mal.

-Está bien Zel... es solo que me duele no tener nada que ofrecerte.

-No digas eso siempre me has dado demasiado.

-¿De veras?

-Si…. Aunque- levanto una ceja y lo miro curiosamente. -¿Te gustaría darme algo?

-Si… si se pudiera.

-Entonces quiero que me abraces.

-¿Qué?- la cara se le había puesto como tomate, vacilo un poco y después la sacudió la cabeza ávidamente.

-¿Puedes?

-…..

-Link?

-No- susurro bajando la mirada- no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de manera dolida y triste- sabes que yo…

-Por favor Zel… no lo digas, me dolerá si lo dices y no puedo corresponderte. No quiero lastimarte.

-Porque me dices todo esto, ya te has dado cuenta de que yo…

Unos pasos se escucharon en la cercanía, la princesa viro la mirada. Impa la miraba curiosamente con ojos perplejos y con gesto confundido.

-¿Con quién hablas!?- pregunto casi escupiendo las palabras.

Zelda irguió una ceja. Después dibujo una sonrisa.

-Pues con… Link,… ¿Link?

Lo busco por todas partes pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Aaaa, eso… sí. Eso es bonito princesa, a veces y también vengo y le pido consejo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es un buen lobo siempre escucha lo que dices- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la estatua de piedra.

-Ay Impa, no creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona- clamo con una risita divertida y nerviosa.- pero me pregunto ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

-¿Su amigo?

-Sí, ¿creo que le dio miedo?, es que te vez imponente Impa- dijo echándose a reír a carcajadas.

La sheikah refunfuño un poco, era cierto que su cabello albino y sus ojos rojos no ayudaban mucho, pero de todas formas el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Entonces se fue?, que tal si me acompaña al mercado- pregunto mientras dejaba unas flores blancas en la tumba continua.

-Pues…

Zelda volvió a buscar a Link con la mirada pero nuevamente no pudo encontrarlo.

-Sí, está bien.

Y así juntas desaparecieron del cementerio.

**[***]**

Esa tarde mientras caminaban juntas Impa le dijo algo que la desconcertó por completo.

-¿Estas bromeando?- clamo la princesa con dolor en los ojos.

-No… sé lo que dije el otro día pero… las cosas han cambiado princesa.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides yo…

-Tiene que dejarlo.

-No puedo Impa, tenias razón, desde siempre. Si estoy enamorada.

Las palabras de la princesa atravesaron su corazón como un cuchillo a la mantequilla. Por unos instantes la tutora no supo que decirle.

-Eres joven, encontraras a otra persona.

-No quiero a otra persona, lo quiero a él.

-Es porque no conoce a nadie más, pero créame lo mejor será que ya no lo vea.

Zelada agacho la mirada sin comprender porque su tutora le estaba diciendo eso, cada palabra, cada oración la lastimaban en lo más profundo.

Se sentaron un rato en la placita del mercado y después de mucho tiempo la princesa dejo de verla, nunca antes en su vida había sufrido tanto estando con Impa.

Miro a la nada y después cuando escucho a los niños reír en la plaza volteo para verlos, eran dos pequeños jugando, un niño y una niña, el pequeño corría como loco y cuando la niña intentaba a atraparlo él no se dejaba.

-¿Es normal que hagan eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Correr siempre, sin dejar que las chicas los toquen.

-Si… casi siempre. A los chicos les dan miedo las chicas, pero solo cuando son pequeños, un día crecen y se dan cuanta de que las niñas no daban tanto miedo, entonces solamente se dedican abrazarlas… está en su naturaleza.

¿Entonces porque Link se negaba tanto?, años y años, y nunca había podido siquiera rozarle la palma de la mano, al inicio creyó que era porque era muy tímido, pero ahora simple y sencillamente la confundía. Le había dicho que la adoraba pero al mismo tiempo se negaba con tanta vehemencia a darle un abrazo.

Suspiro de manera cansada y después su vista se perdió en el firmamento.

-Déjelo princesa… el Adivino me dijo que la iba a hacer sufrir mucho, y yo no quiero.

-El nunca me lastimaría…- pero corto sus palabras de golpe, ¿nunca la lastimaría?, pero ya lo había hecho, le había negado algo que durante años había deseado tanto.

Aun así cada vez que venia a su mente solo podía ver esa bonita sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza ávidamente y se saco las tonterías que de un momento a otro se le habían ocurrido.

-Perdóname Impa, ¿quieres que lo deje?, pero tendrías que encerrarme, mientras sea libre mi corazón siempre volverá a buscarlo.

-Pero tu libertad terminara traicionándote.

-Pero mi libertad realmente ya no existe, estoy unida a él con un lazo demasiado fuerte.

Ambas suspiraron nuevamente. Impa se levanto de su sitio y la dejo completamente sola. Ella la miro marcharse y después de un rato corrió de vuelta al cementerio, necesitaba con urgencia verlo, tenía que decirle algo en extremo importante.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara****...**

**.**

**N.A. : ***Fase del Dios Yato en Noragami

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Aww que triste, bueno supongo que a estas alturas alguien ya debe haberse dado cuenta o por lo menos si se hace cierta idea de la naturaleza de Link. y bueno esta parte de la historia es un poquito triste, eso si, les prometo firmemente no terminar esta historia en una dramática tragedia xD ya que ese es precisamente uno de mis grandes propósitos en este fic "darle un mejor final a esta historia tan hermosa" uno que no que no se parezca al del valle de los lobos porque la verdad con aquel si que me agarre llorando jajaja. aunque bueno como en toda buena historia debe de haber esos altibajos, esas partes tristes y también esas que te matan de la risa.

el capitulo que sigue es el ultimo de esta primera parte ¿Lograra Zelda darse cuenta a tiempo?.


	6. Mi verdadera naturaleza (Final)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**_Ocultar la verdad también es _**

**_Una forma de mentir*_**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Mi verdadera naturaleza…**

**...**

Cuando llego al cementerio Link estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, sentado sobre el Lobo mirando a las nubes del cielo.

-Link- lo llamo.

Pero él no le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos estaban tristes y vidriosos. Su corazón temblaba cómo si presintiera que algo pasaría, miro a Zelda acercarse y después de mucho rato decidió pronunciar unas palabras.

-¿Y si no existo?

-¿Qué?

-¿De todas formas me querrías?

-¿De qué hablas?

Agacho la mirada de forma seria. Tenía mucho miedo pero no podía seguirle ocultando su naturaleza, había sido muy egoísta durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

-Escuche lo que te dijo Impa.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname… te estaba espiando. ¿Vas a dejarme?- clamo con mucha tristeza.

Una lágrima le escurrió por el rostro pero la limpio rápidamente con la manga de su brazo.

-No Link, no voy a dejarte.

-Lo harás..-había tratado de no gemir, pero su voz lo había traicionado- cuando te diga lo que soy ya no vas a quererme, ya no querrás estar conmigo…

-¿Lo que eres?, Link eres mi amigo y también la persona que…- por un momento se le atragantaron las palabras, estaba nerviosa y no sabía si decírselo era realmente lo correcto.

-Shhh- la chito. Deseaba tanto escuchar esas palabras y al mismo tiempo les temía tanto.- es un pecado horrible lo que he hecho. Solo alguien tan cruel podría condenar a una persona a este destino… de verdad tal vez sería mejor que me dejaras.

-Te quedarías solo Link.

-Si… completamente solo, solo tú puedes verme Zelda.

No entendía sus palabras y se acerco a él para consolarlo.

-Detente… no vengas, no tengo fuerzas para moverme, ni para saltar como siempre lo hago.-bufo de una forma algo ahogada haciendo que Zelda se detuviera de golpe.

De alguna forma se sentía herida, ¿acaso la rechazaba sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía?

-Eres un tonto- gruño de manera triste.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-¡A quien le dice tonto!- gruño una voz de manera severa.

Los músculos del cuerpo se le congelaron al tiempo que veía al ministro Makivelo acercársele. Retrocedió unos pasos y busco con insistencia su capucha que llevaba demasiado tiempo reposando en sus hombros.

-¿Qué hace fuera del castillo princesa?- volvió a gruñir de manera enojada- o debería preguntar ¿Cómo es que salió del castillo?

Trago saliva de manera complicada y sintió terror cuando vio al hombrecillo acercársele.

-Un buen castigo es lo que le espera… seis años… si seis años serán más que suficientes, o mejor aún, cuando su padre se entere, la encerrara de por vida en su alcoba.

-Por favor no le diga nada- suplico la princesa, sabia que había cometido una grave falta y ahora la habían descubierto.

Una risa burlona sonó por todo el escenario y después ella sintió como la jalaban de manera brusca por el brazo, gimió un poco porque de verdad le había dolido.

Link enfureció de sobremanera al ver que el hombre había lastimado a su amiga.

-Por favor no, no- suplico la princesa.

Nuevamente sintió que el terror la embargaba, el ministro le contaría todo a su padre y tal vez se enfadaría tanto que ya no podría ver a Link nunca más en su vida.

El hombre la jaloneo de manera brusca y sin la menor de las delicadezas. El muchacho que hasta entonces había permanecido callado bajó del lobo y golpeo el árbol con mucha fuerza, algunas manzanas cayeron al suelo, una de ellas cayó justo sobre su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el ministro parecía confundido, como si no entendiera que era lo que había pasado con el árbol

-Que bastardo- gruño Link con tono furioso- aprovechándote de tu puesto para tratar a si a mí princesa.

Apretó la manzana que había atrapado y se la lanzo derecho a la cara. El hombre gruño de manera sonora y después soltó a Zelda por la sorpresa.

-Niña!, ¡Qué demonios has hecho!- grito con rabia mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Zelda lo miro confundida, el golpe había sido severo y lo había dejado medio ciego por unos instantes.

Link se acercó de forma amenazante y le dio un empujón hasta que el ministro se cayó al suelo.

-Link, ¡qué haces!- profirió asustada.

-Durante años solo he visto cómo te maltrata, ¡ya no lo soporto!

Nuevamente se acercó de forma amenazante hasta el hombrecillo que se había quedado tirado en el piso.

-Link, no, detente.

-Pero yo solo..

-¡Detente!, ¿Qué estás loco?, tienes que salir de aquí antes de que te acuse con la guardia. ¿Qué hiciste?, tendrías que haber corrido o esconderte como siempre lo haces.

Por unos instantes Link suspiro y después agacho la mirada, se sentía triste porque por culpa del feo hombre Zelda lo había regañado, le había gritado como pocas veces en su vida.

-Vámonos- susurro poco después de que recobro la compostura.

-Si… te vas, escóndete y quédate a salvo.- clamo ella de forma autoritaria.

Abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

-No me voy, nos vamos, Zel no voy a dejarte con éste.

-Ya me ha visto Link, si nos vamos las cosas serán peores.

-Entonces no me voy, me quedo a tu lado, porque mi lugar siempre ha estado contigo.

-No, Link no seas terco.

-¡Venga Zel!, con el golpe que se dio no recordara nada- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, intentando convencer a Zelda para que juntos se alejaran de aquel sitio.

Pero ella negaba fervientemente con la cabeza y mientras discutían ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el hombrecillo poco a poco había recobrado la conciencia, se levantó de manera torpe como si hubiera estado borracho y avanzo con pasos tambaleantes hacia la princesa.

Link se mantenía dándole la espalda y no se dio cuenta hasta que todo ya fue muy tarde.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la princesa puso una cara de terror infinita. El ministro se le había abalanzado pero en lugar de chocar contra ella choco contra Link quien estaba justo enfrente.

Justo enfrente…

O eso había creído.

El ministro atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho como si no existiera, como si no fuera un ser real, como si fuera… un fantasma.

La mirada de Link se quedó completamente estupefacta, no había visto venir eso ni tampoco lo siguiente que pasaría.

Zelda retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras el ministro seguía avanzado hacia ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cómo si no se hubiera percatado de que acababa de atravesar a un muchacho, Link reacciono de manera retrasada y después de cavilar un rato lo siguiente que hizo fue meterle un pie para que se cayera.

El hombrecillo nuevamente dio a parar al suelo, pero esta vez sí que se había quedado completamente desmayado.

-Link tú…- la voz de la princesa se había vuelto temblorosa, dio unos cuantos pasos y después salió corriendo.

Link por su parte se quedó sin habla, la mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado sintiendo un gran vacío.

-No quería… que ….te enteraras…. de esta forma- susurro con voz amarga mientras veía a la princesa alejarse tras el horizonte.

[***]

No podía creer lo que había visto.

No quería creer lo que había visto.

De repente su cuerpo se llenó de miedo y a lo único que había atinado era a salir corriendo. Se detuvo bruscamente cundo llego al agujero en la muralla del castillo.

-¡Zelda!- escucho que él la llamaba con voz temblorosa.

Por breves instantes no sabía si continuar huyendo o voltearse. Al final tomó demasiado aire para virarse y enfrentar su mirada.

-Link tú… ¿Qué eres?

-Por favor no corras- Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo y su voz temblorosa la llamaba para que no huyera.- Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Puedes?.. ¿¡de verdad puedes!?- clamo de forma asustada.

-Yo… soy Link.

-Oye, Oye, no juegues conmigo.

-No, no, Entiende… yo de verdad soy Link. El verdadero Link.

-Pero está muerto… desde hace más de 300 años.

-Exacto- susurro bajando la mirada de forma triste.

No podía creerlo.

Y de verdad no quería creerlo.

Tantos años y no se había dado cuenta, tantos años y no lo había notado. Se sentía confundida, engañada y muy estúpida. ¡Cómo no iba a notarlo!.

Pero su voz, su imagen, todo en él era tan real. Aun así…

-Entiendo…-susurro con amargura.

Link nuevamente la miro con tristeza y se acercó tímidamente, pero ella alzo los brazos indicándole que no se acercara.

-¡Es por eso que la gente te ignoraba, es por eso que me veían como a una loca pidiendo el doble de todo y hablando sola en plena calle.!

-Zel…

-Es por eso que siempre me dices _ "solo tú puedes verme". _ Y también la razón por la que nunca me dejaste tocarte. ¡Eres un fantasma!

-Un espíritu- corrigió él negando con la cabeza.

-Me engañaste Link, ¡Porque no me dijiste nada!... ¡Porque me mentiste!, ¡Porque dejaste que mis sentimientos llegaran tan lejos!- clamo mientras lloraba y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

El corazón de Link se rompió en mil pedazos. Intento acercarse nuevamente, explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Acerco su mano y ella la rechazo de manera ferviente. Estaba realmente herida y lo estuvo aún más cuando al tratar de rechazarlo su mano atravesó la de él como si fuera algo intangible.

-¿Porque permitiste que me enamorara?- musito entre el dolor y el llanto

Le dio la espalda y salió huyendo.

Link se quedó ahí parado. Algo en lo más profundo en lo más elemental de su existencia también se había roto… también había quedado herido.

Ella se había ido y mientras corría le había escuchado decir algo realmente doloroso, quería alcanzarla pero en su cabeza solo retumbaban las últimas palabras que ella le había dejado…

…Quería alcanzarla, pero ahora solo podía escuchar esa frase resonando como eco infinito hasta en los rincones más profundos de su alma…

…Quería alcanzarla pero solamente escuchaba, "Me mentiste. Te odio tanto."

[***]

Ella entro corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Impa que en ese momento atravesaba los pasillos la miro llorar e intento hablar con ella. Pero la princesa no abrió la puerta.

Esa fue la noche que los aullidos comenzaron, clamando un dolor infinito, rogando por algo que había perdido, sufriendo como ninguna otra creatura antes lo había hecho.

Retumbaron como un eco sordo hasta en los más lejanos rincones de Hyrule…

.

.

...

.

**N.A.: * Link (en "Los Caballeros de Hyrule")**

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**:( **Oh que triste, en realidad el capitulo que viene también es muy triste aunque ya no lo publicare aquí porque ya llegamos al final de la primera parte. Como quien dice al fin termine con la Introducción de la historia, y lo que sigue va completamente de mi parte, incluso con algunos pequeños detalles del libro pero más que nada muchos elementos de los juegos de Zelda.

**Aviso:**

El capitulo que sigue lo publico en **Kai 2, **me parece una buena idea porque aun no termino la historia y si en dado caso llego atorarme mejor que se queden partes completas, por cierto que ya voy en la parte cuatro y no llegue al climax por lo que es muy probable que me pase a una quinta parte xD.

.

Y bueno pues la invitación queda abierta, si les gusto la trama, la historia o si quedaron con la duda de ¿Que va a pasar con Link y Zelda?, bueno pues los espero en la siguiente parte ;)

ya saben y lo prometí Nada de finales Definitivos Tristes, se que se ve un poco peliagudo pero definitivamente hay una forma en la que pueden ser felices.


End file.
